


Proper Motivation

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-29
Updated: 2005-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry Lost the Bet





	Proper Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**Notes:** Written for roxannelinton's birthday and [15 minute ficlets](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets)' [Word #41](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/13168.html).

Draco smirked, unable to believe his good luck. He supposed all he'd needed was the extra push, the extra drive, in order to finally triumph over Potter, catching the Snitch first that afternoon. Unsurprising that gambling was involved, really, but he'd been shocked Potter had agreed in the first place. 

 

_Slave for a week._ Potter hadn't known what he was getting into. Probably had lovely mental pictures of Draco shining his boots and washing his Quidditch gear. Innocent elbow grease. But that's what made him a Gryffindor and Draco a Slytherin. 

"Malfoy," whimpered Potter, struggling against his restraints. "Don't leave me like this. _Please._ " 

Draco arched an eyebrow, languidly stroking his hard cock, completely aware that his slave's eyes were on him. He chuckled softly when he saw Potter lick his lips unconsciously, his own painfully hard erection bobbing a few centimetres above his abdomen. "I could help you out, Potter." The other boy sighed, writhing gratefully. "But what will you do for _me_?" 

Potter paused for a moment, so Draco hovered the palm of his free hand above Potter's prick, feeling the heat radiating from it. He assumed the heat was mutual when Potter moaned and tried arching upwards. Draco abruptly yanked the hand away. " _Anything_ ," Potter moaned. "I'll do anything you want. You can do whatever you want to me." 

 

Draco managed to bite back a grin. Perfect. He let go of his own erection, knowing he'd soon be well taken care of, and knelt between Potter's outstretched, bound legs, bending over to lick Potter's length from base to tip. Potter moaned, automatically bucking his hips. Draco dipped his tongue in the slit, sampling the drops that had collected there. "Oh, oh, God," cried Potter. "Oh, _Draco_..." 

Immediately, Draco sat up, giving Potter's thigh a hard pinch. "We're not on a first name basis here, slave. Address me properly." He bent over again, mouth hovering Potter's aching cock. 

Potter looked perplexed and Draco rolled his eyes. The boy was pretty, but dumber than a box of rocks. Then, something resembling comprehension sparked in his eyes and he begged, "Please... _Master_." 

There was the magic word. Draco swallowed Potter's cock, generously using his tongue as he moved. Up and down, up and down, lick, suck, lick. He grabbed Potter's base with one hand, fondling his balls with the other, and the slave's pleas turned into incoherent gibberish. Potter'd been so far gone that hot, salty bitterness soon flooded over Draco's tongue. Swallowing, he pulled up and sat back on his haunches. Mock angrily, he wiped his mouth. 

"Did I _say_ you could come?" Draco said, eyes flashing. Potter whimpered and Draco grinned. His turn.


End file.
